Zoey
Zoey dubuts after episode seven on the Ninja Turtles team. Mike was suprised to see her debut in the game after the dinner that they had (where they broke up) She was a competitor in Total Drama Motel. Friends: Flare? Mike Sally Cyrus? Jun? Electra? Laura Enemies: Aaron Flare? Cyrus? Jun? Electra? Relationships: Mike, Boyfriend Episode Eliminated and Placing: EE: The Four and The Five Place: 7th Alliance(s): Mike, Sally, Laura, Cyrus? TDM Story: Zoey debuts after Episode Seven: Stupid Cupid. Mike and the rest of the Ninja Turtles were suprised to see Zoey, Mike especially. After talking a while Mike managed to tick Zoey off even more (because of the dinner). Sally came up with and idea to create an alliance between the Ninja Turtles. Everyone agreed. Episode 8, Slippery Mountain: In Slipper Mountain the teams raced around a slippery slope to get to a drawbridge drawn down by Mike. Winning the Ninja Turtles won, sending Steve home. Mike managed to make Zoey like her more by explaining about what happened at the dinner Episode 9: In Jeepers Creepers Mike and Zoey had to rescue their team from a vicious snake, controlled by cameo Cameron. A song started and Zoey was the only won who sang. Zoey managed to turn Mike into Svetlana . Winning the challenge. Episode 10: In Allies, Volcano's and deaths! The alliance was tested as in a deleted scene Cyrus pushed everyone on the alliance off. But due to imperfections on the page. Recent posts were erased. In the chat the alliance agreed to push Cyrus off into the volcano. Which happened, they made it to the final three and reveale confessions. Zoey revealed she still had feelings for Mike and so did he making things awkward. Episode 11, Lost in thoughts: In Lost In thoughts, the team had to give opinions on each other. Zoey gave nice opinons up until Laura who asked for permission to bad mouth her to catch up to Aaron who was bad mouthing the rest. She did. Zoey forgot to ask permission from Mike and bad mouthed him too. Angering him and making him lose her trust in Zoey, he got depressed. Zoey's relationship with Mike was lowered while trying to make Mike understand what happened. Later she regained his trust. Episode 12: In Meet the Duke of Dares the team was forced to do dares. Zoey's dares were to vote for herself and Sally and make them break their relationship. She was also forced to push Mike off a cliff. Eventually she had to talk about Commando Zoey. Which she did, she won the final dare. Aaron, Flare, and Zoey were the winners. Chris randomed it and Zoey and Flare were the winners. Leaving Aaron to everyone else to eliminate her. Afterwards in the Motel Zoey revealed it was her birthday. And as a present she received on salt and vinegar chip from Chris. Zoey won the challenge but before the ceremony, she was able to compete in Duke's Chance Game. She picked the number three out of five. She lost her immunity. Therefore not being able to keep her safe, she nearly was voted off. Episode 13: In Super Duper Mega Fun Quiz Time, Zoey had to answer questions Chris gave her, she answered two right and one wrong. Flare attacked Zoey lowering her HP points by one, and she answered a question incorrectly. Lowering her HP points by one, therefore eliminating Zoey from the challenge. Later, Flare won the challenge getting to pick two people to get voted off. She picked Zoey and Jun. More votes were cast towards Jun, elimination her. After the votes were confirmed and Jun was eliminated she mysteriously died, with black slime covering her body. Then ressurected and ran off. Episode 14: In The Four and Five, The competitors were forced to explain why they should stay and their personallites. Zoey said she should not stay and that she didn't deserve to win. Afterwards votes from the four possible debuters votes were cast towards Zoey, therefore eliminating her along with Electra. Category:Friends Category:Season 6 contestants Category:Ninja Turtles